


Thunder and Lightning Aren't So Frightening

by Anonymous



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, One Shot, here have 1k of cute parental kidfic, like the fluffiest thing i could think of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-26 14:01:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14403627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sid gets woken up in the middle of the night by a thunderstorm. Turns out he's not the only one.





	Thunder and Lightning Aren't So Frightening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CloudCover (RainyForecast)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyForecast/gifts).



> A week or two ago (Dana) Knifeshoeoreofight on tumblr said that kid fic and people cuddling while weather happens was her jam. I was gonna ask had she ever written X, then decided that I wanted to write it and here we are. I hope she doesn't mind I gifted the fic to her cause her blog is what inspired me to write this. 
> 
> Otherwise known as I set out to write Sid+children cuddling after getting woken up in the middle of the night by a thunderstorm and that's what I did.

Sid startled awake to a crash of thunder so loud it seemed like the house should be shaking. He lay in bed for a moment, not moving, willing his heart to stop racing and hoping that if he didn't acknowledge the storm he'd be able to go back sleep. Half a minute and a huge peal of lightning followed almost instantly by a crash of thunder later, and he gave up on that notion. Groaning softly to himself, he decided to sit up and take stock of the situation. Or at least he tried to. It took his sleep addled brain a moment to realize the weight across his chest wasn't the blankets but Geno's arm, pinning him in place. Sid rolled out from under Geno and checked the alarm clock next to the bed. It read 2:34 am.

"Morning skate is going to be fun," he mumbled to himself. He sighed and stared up at the dark ceiling for a few moments before reluctantly getting out of bed. Once standing, he looked fondly at his husband still sound asleep. Geno slept like the dead and could probably sleep through the house being struck by lighting. "Maybe all I need is a drink of water," Sid thought idly. He stretched briefly and then headed for the door to the room.

Sid padded lightly across the hall to the bathroom. Away from the sound of Geno’s snoring, he could hear how loud the rain was against the windows. The thunder and lightning had thankfully moved on, the light and sound growing softer and farther away the longer Sid paid attention, but it would probably be morning before the rain stopped. The rain made soothing background noise and it wasn’t until he was finishing up in the bathroom that he heard it-the creaking of a door. He stuck his head out of the bathroom and caught sight of the light spilling into the hallway and a small head peaking out. It appeared he wasn't the only one awake.

"Papa?" A quiet voice asked into the stillness before walking towards him. When she got close, Sid walked over and picked her up. A quick glance back through the open doorway showed that Geno was still asleep. Sid softly shut the bedroom door so as not to wake him, his daughter clinging to him the whole time.

"Papa's still asleep Anyushka. What are you doing up?" Sid whispered to the little girl in his arms.

"Couldn't sleep. S'loud and scary" she mumbled into his shoulder.

"Storm wake you up too huh?" He asked absently, using the hand not holding her to rub her back. She nodded, snuggling deeper into his hold. He thought quick, trying to think of something that would reassure her and get her back to sleep quickly. A story probably wouldn’t help but maybe something hot to drink would. “How do you feel about some hot cocoa before I get you back to bed, huh?” He asked her gently. "After all, nothing makes waking up in the middle of the night better than a mug of hot chocolate."

“Okay daddy.” She said, face still in his shoulder. Mind made up, Sid started heading to the kitchen.

When he got downstairs, he noticed the kitchen light was on already and noise was coming from inside. "Looks like Papa's the only one in the house the storm hasn't woken up," Sid said, bouncing Anya lightly in his arms. He knocked on the door frame as he entered and wasn't surprised to see Nikita already in the kitchen. He was surprised to see Nikita climbing on the counter to reach the cabinet where they kept the mugs, something they'd talked to him about not doing.

"Uh Dad... I" he stuttered, obviously startled.

"Save it," Sid said wryly, not willing to start a fight this late at night. "You're not the only one who doesn't like thunder. Just get down please." While Nikita got off the counter, Sid walked over to the kitchen table and set Anya down at one of the chairs. He then headed over to finish getting the ingredients for hot chocolate.

"Did you know your grandma used to make me hot chocolate every time we had a storm? Best cure for nightmares and loud noises," he told them absently as he got out the chocolate mix and grabbed mugs. Nikita looked skeptical but Anya perked up, stars in her eyes.

"Really daddy?" She asked.

"Really," he said seriously. "Let's all have a nice cup of hot chocolate and then we can all head back to bed.” After a moment he looked up from what he was doing and added, “and don't worry, no one is in trouble for being up after bedtime." Nikita looked relieved at that. Anya blinked like she hadn't even realized that technically she wasn't supposed to be up.

Sid set about making three cups of hot chocolate, using the stove the way his mom used to when he was little instead of the kettle Nikita had turned on. By the time he was halfway done, Anya had woken up a little bit more and started telling him a story about a girl from her daycare class. Nikita chimed in occasionally but overall seemed content to stay silent. Soon the hot chocolate was done and Sid handed Nikita his mug then grabed his own and Anya's and herded both kids out to the living room to drink them in comfort.

They sat down on the couch, cups of hot chocolate in hand, still talking quietly. Anya was curled up against Sid's one side and Nikita sprawled out on his other, taking up most of the couch. Anya dropped off fairly quickly after that. Halfway through another story she started yawning more than talking and that was that. Sid took her mug from her and put it on the coffee table and she took that as her cue to snuggle closer into his side and fall asleep. Nikita lasted a little longer. Sid and Nikita kept up quiet conversation, not really talking about anything and letting the sound of rain fill their silences. It was after about five minutes of silence that Sid realized Nikita hadn't said anything in a while and he looked up from stroking Anya's hair to find him asleep. Sid looked at both of his children and marveled at how lucky his life was.

Sid finished his own mug, then gently pulled Nikita's from his hands and put both on the coffee table. Then he sat back to relax for a moment before he 'd put the kids to bed. Or at least that's what he meant to do except he too fell asleep, lulled to sleep by the sound of the rain. That's how Geno found them the next morning when he woke up to an empty bed and a quiet house. The early morning sunlight was streaming through the partially open curtains just missing the sleeping faces of his family but bathing them in soft light.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. I know I had fun writing it. :)


End file.
